


Intervene

by stipethom



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'To my old man and his lovely little one'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervene

This is my first English Transformer OP/SS slash, hope it will not be the last one.

 

'To my old man and his lovely little one'  
-

Optimus Prime is my old man. He is tall and masculine, in a robotic way, and he is amazingly sensitive and kind at the same time. Knowing that he could beat anyone that has looked down upon me soothes me for centuries, his fist detering wild mechs from me even after my graduate school in crystal city. I bet you have heard of him, cause OP used to be one of the state scholarship students in Iancon and was awarded championships in every games, back in the time when he used to call himself Optronix, and by his mates the Weightlifter of the Library. In private he enjoys reading, driving and on weekends sits by the fire with TV broadcasting live shows of gladiator wrestles, something equals boxing on earth(for it is in English, I suppose you are Earthling). When he ran into Jazz and Prowl at the seats of a pit he got the feeling that he was dumped by the oldest friends. In his account Jazz and Prowl barely knew each other, yet they were as close as family by the look of it. That is the first time he looked dim to me. He breathed out a long sign and bent his neck unconsciously, murmuring.

"suddenly I'm all alone."He thought, failed to realize those words substancialized and fell to my recepters. "Or I was never good enough for a friend..."

How I wished I could grow up in one single cycle and reach to his foolish old cheeks.

Now you are going to ask me: who the hell is that "little one" in the above? Well, it would be abrupt to mention myself by saying 'oh and by the way I am OP's little brat' so I decided I was going to put it in a rather subtle way. I also find the word"lovely" disgusting. When mechs and femmes (by Primus I am fed up with"femme", what on earth is it supposed to mean when there is no default as 'men'?) are sending each other love letters from their drained sparks they aways quote : 'you are lovely. The Jove made your smile so sweet...' 

Rumors are those poems were composed by Megatron. He should have paid for a brain surgery indeed.

I know I love OP. Cybertron loves him. The cyber dog at the corner of the library's stair loves him. The mechs who owns the dog would love to share his cube or go to church with him. But there is a shield distancing him from all the flowers and tears, like he has to flee before all the best moments or the pumpkins of his carriage are gonna smash. He is not who others think he is, and he never will be. He alone sees the darkness coming, nor Jazz, nor Ironhide, but he himself has to fight the unperceptable threat, comtemplating over his unusual prophetic gift.

Till Shockwave finds him.

Shockwave knows everything, literally.

And I know I will never be part of that world again.

I wander a lot these days, because Optimus is so occupied with his new scientific friend that he starts staying out like a juvenile, which he never would even when he was immature. For me, I find myself a new hobby. A blackhole from which I frequently receive messages from the BIGGER me. 

The more we spent time together the more his voice freaks me out. He screams to me terrible things, half of which I ignore, the other half will take the rest of my life to forgive. He is wicked, but he sounds like he doesn't have much time left. Funny thing is he claims what he took so much trouble to do is 'rather a trifle compared to our eternal civil war'. As far as I know, he is supposed to transmit some very dangerous weapon to a specific locus in the past, which is where I am now, and strict restrains have been put to ensure no one shall assist him. Before he starts begging me, I decides to seize this chance to peep into the future. 

'You don't want to know, really', he giggles, cracking jokes about the dead, his malicious optics give me all the chills. Nevertheless, he promises to show me some details from his time, and eventually persuads me that my taking the credit for 'incidentally improving the world a bit' will save my spark some other day.

The only question is, what is it that he secretly gives me apart from those data. I am sure he uses me for some personal cause, but can't figure how, and this is getting me to worriy. A few cycles after meeting him, I grow to my full size and weight and remeber something I am not yet due to know. It's like he steals it from me and takes mine, which is rather ironic to say it for now I am exactly Starscream.

 

I flee as soon as possible, while dying Starscream's voice disappears along with the darkness that used to entrap Optimus. There's a line I find quite uncomfortable when I randomly browse his data, one of those reading "...now whatta ya gonna do with me?.."

I just fly away, swift as a bullet with little grace. Now what are you gonna do with me? 

You should see Ol' Optimus's face--he senses the glowing air as I thrust into the heights, and he drives himself to maximum speed, calls my name like he just remembered it, but I laugh it away, won't spare him another chance any more. That turns out to be the last time we met.

Fin


End file.
